Till I Collapse
by David A7X Perez
Summary: Sonic and his friend Carson were shopping for a gift for Amy when they are captured. The duo wake up to see Sally and Scourge as their kidnappers. Sally is forcing Sonic to marry her or risk tearing his left knee again. Now it's up to Amy and her friends to rescue her boyfriend or else it will be to late. I recommend reading See You Again before you read my sequel story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with a one-shot sequel to See You Again. The sequel will tell the revenge of Scourge and Sally against Sonic with Carson accidently getting involved. I will once again use Nebula the Hedgehog's character in my sequel. I highly recommend reading See You Again in order to understand the sequel. Alright folks, let us begin the story.**

 **Till I Collapse**

 **Normal POV**

It was a beautiful day at Station Square for Sonic the Hedgehog. You see, Sonic's life has been going great since he successfully recovered from knee surgery. His friends have spent their time with him to make up all the time missed. Nebula has been a sister to him and his love for Amy grows every single day. He couldn't be any happier as he was with his true love. Sonic was brought out of his little world by his close friend Carson "Pyros" Charmeleon.

"Hey buddy, get out of your day dream." Carson said jokingly. Sonic and Carson were at the Station Square outlets looking for a gift for Amy. Today marks Sonic and Amy's five-month anniversary and Sonic wanted to get something special for his girlfriend.

"Sorry Carson, I just can't help it. I'm in love with Amy and I want to get her something special for our anniversary." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders. Carson just chuckled and patted his blue friend's back.

"Relax man, we'll get something very special." Carson replied. The two friends were dressed in comfortable clothes today. Sonic had on a nice pair of navy blue denim jeans, a black t-shirt, a navy blue jacket, navy blue Converse sneakers, and a necklace locket that had Amy's picture in it. Carson wore his usual black denim jeans, red t-shirt, black jacket, and tan Timberland boots.

"You could give her clothes?" Carson suggested.

"No, Amy already has a closet full of clothes." Sonic said walking down the sidewalk. The two friends walked until the pair stopped at a jewelry store. Sonic looked through the window and saw a beautiful piece of jewelry that caught his attention. He walked inside the store, leaving a dumb-founded Carson on the sidewalk.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Carson asked following Sonic inside. Inside, there were beautiful pieces of jewelry such as rings, bracelets, anklets, earrings, lockets, and necklaces. Carson followed the hypnotize Sonic to the back of the store where the necklaces were placed.

"Sonic?" Carson asked. Sonic simply smiled as he looked at the rows of necklaces. Carson stood next to him and was star struck by the jewels. The pair were greeted by a kind, friendly, old male rabbit who made his way to the duo.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The old rabbit kindly asked.

"Hi. I was actually interested in this necklace." Sonic said pointing at the necklace. The old rabbit smiled and pulled out the necklace for Sonic to examine.

"Are those jade emerald stones?" Sonic asked politely. The old rabbit smiled; very surprised that Sonic knew his jewelry.

"Yes they are. In fact, 14kt jade stones. Embedded with white gold." The old rabbit replied. Sonic and Carson smiled at each other after hearing the necklace's value.

"Matches Amy's eyes Sonic." Carson stated. Sonic smiled at the fact; he found the perfect gift for his true love.

"Yes it does. I found the perfect gift. How much is the necklace?" Sonic asked the old rabbit.

"Well it's worth $1600 dollars." The old rabbit replied. Sonic let out a defeated sigh; he had the money, but it still sucks to spend nearly two grand.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll buy it." Carson said pulling out his wallet. Sonic was amazed to see his wallet full of about $3500 dollars. Carson handed the exact amount to the old rabbit and waited for the rabbit to return with the necklace.

"How do have a wallet full of money?" Sonic asked in awe.

"Stole a bunch of Eggman's old robots and sold them to battle-bot fighters. Got over fifty-thousand dollars in return." Carson said with a smile. Sonic just laughed as the old rabbit returned with the necklace in a gift bag. He handed the necklace to Sonic and the pair thanked and waved goodbye to the old rabbit.

"Thank you so much Carson. I owe you big time." Sonic said once they stepped outside.

"No problem and I'll take your offer." Carson said. The two friends left the outlets and walked back home. Unknown to the two, they were being followed by a figure in a black hoodie. Sonic and Carson continued to walk until they heard screaming coming down a dark alley.

"What the hell was that?" Carson said looking down the dark alley.

"Hello!" Sonic shouted. They heard a louder scream, as if someone needed help.

"Come on!" Sonic said putting Amy's gift in his jacket. Carson followed the blue hedgehog down the dark alley as the black hooded figure evilly chuckled and followed the duo. The two friends continue to run down the dark alley until they reached a dead end. The two friends stood in front of another black hooded figure, who had an evil smile on its face.

"Excuse me. Are you the one who was screaming?" Carson asked the hooded figure. The hooded figure began to laugh evilly, startling the two heroes.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic said a little scared. Just then, Carson felt a punishing blow to the back of his head. Carson fell hard to the ground; completely knocked out. Sonic saw his charmeleon knocked out cold then felt a hard blow to his head. Sonic fell hard to the ground and joined his knocked out friend.

"Oh…" Sonic groaned in pain. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as his vision was beginning to fade. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he saw the other hooded figure laughing evilly with the other one.

"Karma's a bitch Sonic!" The second hooded figure said as Sonic finally passed out. The two hooded figures dragged the blue hedgehog and charmeleon into the alley's darkness. Unknown two the hooded figures, a violet-blue hedgehog watched the entire scene unfold from across the street. It was none other than Sonic and Carson's close friend Nebula the Hedgehog.

"Oh no! I have to tell the others, especially Amy!" Nebula said as she ran to Amy's house. Sonic and Carson felt nothing punches as the two heroes began to wake up. Sonic slowly opened his eyes as he saw another punch hit his face. He finally opened his eyes to see the two hooded figures standing in front of him and Carson.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic said in anger. He then looked up to see the ceiling on the floor. It was then he realized that he and Carson were hanging upside down by their knees on steel pipes. Sonic looked over and saw Carson waking up and blood dripping from his mouth.

"What the hell? Carson are you okay?" Sonic asked is worriment.

"I'm bloody, but I'm still kicking." Carson said reassuringly. Sonic then felt another punch to his face, causing his own mouth to bleed.

"Welcome Sonic!" The first hooded figure said. Sonic realized it was female underneath that hood. The way she was talking made Sonic finally realized who was the female.

"Sally?" Sonic asked. The figure pulled down her hood, revealing herself as Sally Acorn. The second figure pulled down its hood as well, revealing Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Scourge?" Carson asked in confusion.

"That's right punks! Welcome to the wedding!" Scourge said with venom.

"Wedding? What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic said. Sally seductively smirked and rubbed his face, not caring if Sonic pushed her hand away.

"Yes Sonic, me and you are getting married!" Sally seductively said, shocking Sonic and Carson.

"Hell no! I'll never marry you! You cheated on me you two-timing bitch!" Sonic angrily said. Scourge smiled evilly and delivered another punch to the trapped duo.

"You will Sonic! I don't care if you are with Amy, I'm going to break her heart by marrying you once and for all." Sally said turning on the light. Sonic and Carson were trapped inside a church with Sally in a sexy wedding dress.

"No Amy's my true love!" Sonic said in venom. Scourge punched his stomach, causing Sonic to cough up blood.

"You will marry Sally or else." Scourge stated.

"Or else what?" Carson asked in anger. Scourge picked a steel chair, evilly looked at Carson, and slammed the chair on the steel pipes by Sonic's knee; his left knee.

"Aaahhh!" Sonic screamed in pain. Scourge then did the same to Carson's knee, causing him to scream in pain as well. Scourge and Sally as the two heroes screamed and groaned in pain.

"You see Sonic, Sally told me about your knee surgery. So I figured the best way to get you to marry Sally is by personally tearing your knee again. Carson's here as a wedding gift and for an insurance policy; I love to tear both of your knees." Scourge stated.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Carson groaned in pain. Scourge hit the steel pipes again just to hear Sonic and Carson scream in pain again.

"This will be the best wedding ever!" Sally laughed evilly as Scourge continued to slam the steel chair. Carson screamed and held his left knee in pain as did Sonic. The pain was too much for Sonic as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness again.

"Amy, I love you!" Sonic quietly said as everything went black again.

 **Amy's POV**

I've been waiting for Sonic to show up to my house. We were supposed to celebrate our five-month anniversary today and he still hasn't show up. I was starting to get very worried that Sonic may never show up. I was brought out of my own world by my friends Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Hugo, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge. They were here to join in on our celebration.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Cream asked politely. I looked over to my friends with a worried expression.

"Sonic hasn't shown up yet. I'm really worried." I said with a hint of fear. Shadow patted my back in comfort.

"Come on Amy. Ever since Sonic recovered from knee surgery, he has done nothing wrong and has spent his entire time with you." Shadow said reassuringly.

"Yeah and he's been a great boyfriend to you sweetie." Rouge said. Although my friends said encouraging words, I was still worried that something bad happen to him.

"I don't know guys. I just want him to hold me in his arms right now." I said a little depressed.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure Sonic's on his way here now." Tails said with a smile.

"Hey what about Carson? He's part of the crew!" Hugo said in offence.

"Hothead is on his way too." Knuckles said. He received a whack to the side of the head by Blaze.

"Carson and I don't like to be call hotheads asshole. You know that." Blaze said placing her hands on her hips. I just chuckled at the antics as I heard someone knocking loudly on my front door. My heart was filled with excitement as Cream approached my front door. Cream opened the door; revealing Shadow's out of breath and worried girlfriend Nebula.

"Nebula!" I said in shock.

"Amy it's Sonic and Carson. They've been captured and are in danger!" Nebula said to us. I stood in my spot in fear after hearing Nebula's words. Sonic and Carson have been captured, but why and who would capture my boyfriend and close friend. My friends were shocked as well once they heard Nebula's words.

"What the hell? Who captured Sonic and Carson?" Shadow said grabbing his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I don't know but we need help the two now!" Nebula said. I didn't need to be told twice and stood up in determination and anger.

"That son of a bitch will pay for stealing my boyfriend!" I said to Nebula.

"You can count me in!" Tails said wanting to help his brother.

"Me too!" Knuckles announced.

"Nobody captures my best friend! I'm going to kill that asshole!" Hugo said joining in.

"Same here hornet!" Silver said next.

"I'm in too." Blaze said next.

"We're here for you Amy. Let's get our friends back!" Rouge stated. I smiled as Cream and joined us. All that was left was Shadow, who I can tell was more pissed off more than me.

"Well what the hell are standing around here? Let's go!" Shadow announced. So I grabbed my Piko hammer and left with my friends to rescue Sonic and Carson. Nebula told us that the pair were captured in a dark alley by the outlets. We made our way to Station Square and I was still pissed off about the situation.

"Where is that shithead who captured Sonic and Carson?" I said still angry.

"Please don't hurt me Amy." Cream said a little scared. Luckily, Tails was there to comfort the rabbit and his secret crush.

"Come on guys! We need to think who could have captured Sonic since we know that Carson was an accident." Knuckles said.

"Hey…you know what you're right." Hugo said after thinking the situation through. We continued to search for the two until we heard screaming coming from inside a church. I could tell that from the screaming that someone was in pain.

"Do you guys hear that?" Silver asked. Another scream was heard, this one was more clear and we know who was screaming.

"That's Carson and he sounds like he's in pain!" Rouge said. Then another painful scream was heard and I immediately knew that voice.

"That's Sonic!" I said immediately running towards the church.

"Hang on Amy! We're coming!" Nebula said running after me. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge soon followed me to the church. I pulled out my Piko hammer and busted the church doors open and the sight I saw sent fear too my heart. I saw Sonic and Carson hung upside down by their knees as Scourge slammed a steel cheer by Carson's knee.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadow said. Just then I saw Sally coming out in a wedding dress with an evil smile on her damn face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my wedding." Sally said.

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks, this will probably be a one-shot sequel. This chapter picks up right after the first one. Amy and the rest of the gang will now fight for Sonic and Carson's freedom and Nebula settles a score with Scourge. Anyway, that's enough talking so let us continue with the sequel.**

 **Amy's POV**

I stood in my spot with my heart filled with rage and anger. Hatred flowing through my veins once I heard Sally mention marriage. How dare this bitch come back into his life and try to steal him away from me? After everything we went through, I'm not going to back down without a fight. I tighten the grip on my hammer as Sally continued to smirk evilly.

"What the hell did you say you bitch?" I said in anger.

"You heard me! This is my wedding and Sonic will be my husband!" Sally stated.

"Forget it Sally. Sonic kicked you out of his life. You cheated on him!" Rouge said.

"I don't give a damn! I'm the princess of this bitch and what I say goes!" Sally said. My friends stood next to me with anger and determination in their eyes. We were not leaving without Sonic and Carson.

"Give us back Sonic and Carson or we'll kick your sorry ass!" Knuckles stated. Sally just chuckled as Scourge picked up the steel chair again and slammed it against Sonic's knee. I watched in shock and horror as Sonic screamed in pain and held his left knee; his surgically repaired knee.

"You better watch what you say chump. Sally told me about Sonic's left knee and I'm here to punish Sonic until he accepts the proposal. Carson's here just for the hell of it because I love punishing your friends." Scourge said with venom.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Hugo stated in anger. Sally just chuckled as she snapped her fingers to open the doors; revealing her castle rhino guards. The guards surrounded Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Hugo, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, and myself. I looked around and noticed Nebula was missing and nowhere to be found.

"Amy and company, say hello to my guards. Best in the damn business. Gentlemen, show these nice wedding guests to their chairs…" Sally couldn't finish as she saw Scourge being knocked out. I look up to see Nebula had knocked out Scourge and smirked at me.

"Your little speech was annoying bitch." Nebula said to Sally. Sally was now angry that Nebula ruined her plans.

"Guards attack!" Sally shouted. My friends and I were prepared and launched at the guards. I said I wasn't going to back down without a fight and I'm keeping that promise.

 **Normal POV**

Sonic and Carson were still upside down by their knees as they watched the all-out fight in front of their eyes. Blaze and Rouge were protecting Cream from a huge guard. Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were fighting three more guards and Amy, Hugo, and Shadow were desperately trying to reach the pair. The two friends groaned in pain as Sonic saw Nebula smiling at the duo.

"Thanks Nebula." Sonic said in relief.

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to get you down." Nebula said beginning to untie Sonic. Scourge was waking and saw Nebula trying to free the duo. Carson saw Scourge waking up and blew a fireball at the green hedgehog. Nebula noticed Scourge dodging the fireball and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey Scourge, remember me." Nebula said in anger.

"Yeah, I remember cheating on you Nebula. You deserved to have your heart broken." Scourge said. Nebula's response was throwing a fist at the obnoxious player. Scourge felt blood coming out of his mouth and smirked at her.

"Damn right you broke my heart. Now I have a new boyfriend." Nebula replied.

"Oh really? Who's the worthless shithead?" Scourge said with a smirk.

"That would be me!" A voice said to Scourge. The green hedgehog turned around to see the source; Shadow. The black hedgehog threw down the knocked out guard in his hand and eyed the player.

"Hey sweetie!" Nebula said smiling.

"Shadow." Scourge said in a nervous voice.

"Yeah shithead, and I don't appreciate how you talk to my girlfriend." Shadow said popping his knuckles. Scourge just chuckled and threw a fist at the Nebula who blocked the punch. Scourge turned around and was met with Shadow's fist as an all-out fight broke out.

"Nebula get Sonic and Carson!" Shadow shouted. Nebula nodded and turned back to see Sally dragging Sonic to the altar. Nebula untied and freed Carson, who was trying to put pressure on his own left knee. Amy saw Sally dragging Sonic to the altar and stopped next to Nebula and Carson.

"Carson are you okay?" Nebula asked.

"I think Scourge did tear my ACL." Carson said trying to put pressure. Nebula checked Carson's knee and he was right; Scourge did tear his left knee. Amy helped Nebula sit Carson down to wrap his knee in a cloth.

"I can handle this Amy. You just go and kick Sally's ass." Nebula said. Amy just smiled and tighten her grip on her hammer.

"With pleasure!" Amy said running after Sally. Meanwhile, Scourge and Shadow were both wounded and bleeding. Scourge delivered a kick to Shadow, sending the black hedgehog down on one knee.

"Come on chump! That all you got!" Scourge said punching Shadow again. Shadow was now on both knees as Scourge grabbed his head and pulled out a gun.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to enjoy raping your girlfriend nice and slow. Nebula and I are going to have a hell of a good time." Scourge said cocking the gun. Just as Scourge was about to pull the trigger, he felt a sharp object going deep up his ass.

"Ow!" Scourge howled in pain. Shadow looked over and realized Hugo had stuck his stinger up Scourge's ass. Nebula ran up to help her boyfriend up to his legs.

"Are you okay?" Nebula asked noticing the blood from his mouth.

"Hey, a little blood won't stop me from protecting you. I love you no matter what." Shadow said with a smile. Nebula smiled and repaired her boyfriend with a sweet, passionate kiss. Their kiss was broken by the sound Scourge's screaming.

"Ow!" Scourge howled again.

"This is for kidnapping my best friend!" Hugo said deepening his stinger. Scourge continued to scream until he was knocked out by Carson. The green hedgehog was finally defeated all in thanks to the one-legged Carson.

"Damn! Even with a torn ACL, you still delivered a badass roundhouse kick!" Hugo said hugging his friend. Shadow and Nebula patted their charmeleon friend as the rest of the gang made their way to the quartet. All of Sally's guards were defeated by Team Sonic.

"One down! One more to go!" Silver stated to the group.

"Sally took Sonic to the altar! Amy's after her and we need to help her now!" Nebula said to her friends.

"Come on let's go!" Knuckles said. Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge ran after Knuckles while Hugo, Shadow, and Nebula helped the injured Carson walk. Meanwhile, Sally dragged Sonic to the altar, where a priest was waiting for them. Sally strapped the injured Sonic onto a chair and reveal a priest; a worried and scared Tikal.

"Tikal?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Sally threaten to imprison my family. I'm sorry." Tikal replied in a worried voice. Sonic couldn't believe that Sally was abusing her power as a princess just so she can marry him.

"Shut up Tikal and begin!" Sally stated. Tikal shakenly open the bible and began to say the traditional speech. Sally smirked evilly as Tikal came to the final words.

"Is there anyone hear who feels that these two should not be wed?" Tikal said. Just then, the doors busted open; revealing a pissed-off Amy Rose.

"I object!" Amy shouted.

"You bitch! You ruined my wedding!" Sally shouted in anger.

"Let me go Sally!" Sonic said. Sally decided to take matters into her own hands and did the unthinkable. She delivered a kick to Sonic's left knee, tearing his ACL once again.

"Aaahhh! My knee!" Sonic screamed in pain. Amy watched in horror; how dare that bitch tear his surgically repaired knee?

"Sonic!" Amy said running up to him. Sally stood in between the two lovers and smirked evilly.

"I teared his left knee! Come between us again and I'll tear the other knee!" Sally said.

"You will never marry Sonic!" Amy shouted swinging her hammer. Amy and Sally went to war over Sonic as Tikal took the injured hero to safety. The rest of Team Sonic came in time to Amy and Sally fight. They also Tikal helping a screaming Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted running to his best friend. The others followed with Shadow, Nebula, and Hugo placing the injured Carson next to Sonic.

"Tikal what the hell happened?" Blaze asked.

"Sally forced me to become the priest to her wedding. Amy came just in time to stop me, but Sally wouldn't take no for an answer and kicked Sonic's knee." Tikal said.

"What?" Silver asked in shock.

"Sally…tore…my…left…knee." Sonic groaned in pain. This really angered Sonic's friends. Sonic had just recovered from major knee surgery and now had to go through it again.

"That's it! I'm going to kill Sally!" Rouge said standing up. She stopped, however, when she saw Amy fighting Sally to the end.

"Don't worry Rouge. Our little rose can handle it." Shadow said. The gang watched as Amy fought Sally to the very end. Amy had the upper hand until Sally tripped the pink hedgehog.

"Ofhmp." Amy said trying to get up.

"It's over bitch! You're dead!" Sally said pulling out her own gun. The gang stood in horror once they saw Sally pulling out her gun, especially Sonic.

"Goodbye bitch!" Sally said. Sonic couldn't live without Amy and he knew what he had to do. Using all of his strength, Sonic ran to Amy just as Sally pulled in trigger. Amy waited her death until she saw Sonic's body in front of her eyes. The next thing she saw was Sonic being hit by the bullet and dropping to the floor.

"Sonic!" Amy said running towards him. The others ran up to the fallen hedgehog as well. Sally was so shocked about she had done and dropped the gun. She was then punched by Nebula and put in handcuffs.

"I deal with you later bitch." Nebula said as she went to check on Sonic. Sonic was hit in the chest, right near his heart. Amy held her boyfriend in her arms and cried in sadness and despair.

"Don't leave me Sonic." Amy cried in despair.

"We need to take Sonic and Carson to the hospital now!" Tails stated. Rouge and Hugo took their injured friends and flew to the hospital. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Cream soon followed them as Shadow approached Sally with hatred in his eyes.

"Get the hell out of here! Stay away from our lives forever! Do you understand?" Shadow shouted. Sally shook her head in fear when she saw Shadow's hatred.

"Come on Amy let's go." Nebula said to the sadden Amy. She quietly shook her head and followed her friends to the hospital. Shadow unlocked the handcuffs off of Sally and stared back at her in anger.

"If I ever see you around Sonic again, I'll personally kill you myself. Now get the hell out of here and never come back." Shadow lastly said and left the church. Sally just trembled to her knees after what she had done to Sonic. Power doesn't make you better, it changes you and makes you different. It's what and how you use your power that will make you a good person.

"What have I done?" Sally said to herself.

 **Amy's POV**

We were finally at the hospital after leaving the church. When we arrived, nurses immediately took Sonic to the emergency room while another nurse took Carson to surgery. The doctors told us to wait in the waiting room until further notice. So here we are, waiting for any news about Sonic and Carson. I placed my head in my hands and cried; hoping Sonic will be okay.

"Please don't leave me Sonic again!" I cried in sadness. Cream and Blaze hugged me in comfort, which I really needed. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver were playing cards in order to keep their minds off the events. Hugo and Rouge paced back and forth, praying Sonic and Carson will be fine. As Shadow, he just stared out the window while Nebula comforted him.

"Don't worry Amy. Sonic is strong. He'll pull through and so will Carson." Cream said in comfort. Even when I'm scared, Cream still made me smile by her words. She was right; Sonic will pull through just like he has in the past. I know he will because he'll never break a promise again.

"Thanks guys." I said out loud. Everyone turned towards me and smiled; happy they were here in my time in need. It was late in the afternoon when a doctor came into the waiting room. We all stood up because we knew it was the news about Carson and Sonic.

"Amy Rose?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I said with a shaky voice. The doctor gave a small smile; meaning the news was good.

"You are very lucky. He's alive and well. The bullet missed his heart and came out of his back. Dr. Andrews also performed surgery on his left knee again and on Carson's knee. The two will make a full recovery in six months." The doctor announced to us.

I cried tears of happiness after hearing the news and hugged Cream and Blaze. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver jumped in the air in cheerfulness. Hugo and Rouge patted each other's backs, and Shadow and Nebula kissed in happiness.

"Can we see them?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes you can. They are in room 216, just down the hall." The doctor said. I lead the way as me and my friends went to room 216. When we entered the room, we saw Sonic and Carson resting in their beds. I walked up to Sonic and gently rubbed his face in comfort.

"Thank you Sonic." I quietly said.

 **One Final Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter of my one-shot sequel. Thanks guys for leaving the good reviews and for loving my story. I don't really do many sequels, but it really means a lot for everyone leaving positive feedback. Anyways, I decided to at least have a good ending for the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone and enjoy the final chapter of the sequel.**

 **Sonic's POV**

The last thing I remember was running to protect Amy and getting hit by Sally's bullet. After the bullet hit me, I clenched my chest and everything went black. Now, I can slowly hear the sounds of a heart monitor and a door opening and closing. I slowly began to open my eyes and stared at a blurry pink figure. My vision became clear and the blurry figure turned out to be Amy.

"Where am I? What the hell happened?" I asked trying to get up.

"It's okay Sonic. You at the hospital. We brought you here after who were hit by the bullet. The doctor said you're very lucky to be alive." Amy said to me. I sighed in relief and smiled; very happy that I was alive and well. I then heard groaning coming from my left side and saw Carson waking up.

"Am I dead?" Carson asked staring at the ceiling. I just chuckled as Knuckles. Tails, and Silver made their way to our charmeleon friend.

"No man! You and Sonic just had surgery on your ACLs. Dr. Andrews said you two will make a full recovery in six months." Tails said to us. Amy looked at me in sadness; knowing how long it took me to fully recover from my first knee surgery.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Amy said with a few tears in her eyes. I just simply smiled and gently took her hand in mine.

"Hey, I rather take a bullet and tear my ACL again then to leave you again." I said with encouragement. We heard the doors open again to reveal Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Nebula, and the bandaged duo Hugo and Shadow. Carson chuckled when he saw a bandage around Hugo's stinger.

"You two are looking good!" Carson joked. Hugo laughed in pain; his shoved his stinger deep up Scourge's ass.

"I'm lucky my stinger got out. Had my stinger broken off, I would be six feet under." Hugo said.

"Hey cuts and bruises didn't stop us and neither did a bullet and major muscle tears for you two." Shadow replied. The group congratulated Carson's successful knee surgery as Amy looked back at me with a worried expression.

"Sonic, you nearly died today. I don't understand? Why would put your life on the line just to save me today?" Amy asked. I smiled again gently rubbed her hand with my thumb in comfort.

"Because of you Amy. When I tore my left knee the first time, I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again. Even with Carson, Hugo, and Nebula helping me recover, I still thought I wasn't going to be with you again. It wasn't until that amazing day when I finally put pressure back on my knee. I was carrying Hugo on my shoulders and Carson and Nebula were encouraging me to move my knee. I didn't see Carson that day, all I saw was you. You were telling me to never give up and I finally came to you." I said to my girlfriend.

"Sonic, you really mean that?" Amy asked with a few hopeful tears in her eyes. I simply nodded my head and continued talking.

"Yeah. Carson taught me an important message that day. No matter how much pain I'll go through, no matter how many hard hits I'll take, I will keep on fighting until the very end to be with you forever. As long as I'm still standing in a fight, I will never collapse. Until the day I finally collapse, I will never fall." I finished. Amy immediately threw her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Sonic. I love you so much!" Amy cried in happiness. I returned the hug, very happy I was alive and with my true love. I looked over to see Carson giving me a wink. I knew what the wink meant and pulled out my anniversary gift; the necklace. Amy released the hug and gasped.

"Happy Anniversary Amy!" I said putting the necklace around her neck. She continued to cry tears of joy as she saw the jade emeralds on her necklace. All of my friends saw the gift and cheered in unison.

"Alright Sonic! That's my boy!" Shadow cheered.

"Hell Yeah Buddy!" Tails shouted in happiness. Knuckles, Silver, and Hugo patted my back while Cream, Blaze, Rouge, and Tikal examine Amy's new necklace in awe. Amy smiled back as I wiped away the last of her tears.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said. We both leaned in and shared a wonderful kiss; happy we were still together. After a few minutes, we broke apart from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"You're welcome." I happily replied. After all the crazy shit that happen today, Amy and I were still together and Carson and I will start our path to recovery from our knee surgeries. This time will be different because Amy and my friends will stick by us until the very end. I looked over at Carson and smiled, together we will come back better, stronger, and ready to take on the world.

 **Normal POV-Six Months Later**

It was a beautiful day a Station Square for Sonic and his friends. They were at the beach having a little party to celebrate Sonic and Carson full recovery. Carson was grilling chicken and ribs with his best friend Hugo and Tails. Cream was building sand castles with Blaze and Tikal. Rouge was sunbathing while Knuckles was surfing. Nebula and Shadow were sitting in the sand and watching the sunset together. Everyone was having a good time.

"You sure did miss grilling huh Carson." Hugo said.

"Damn straight I did!" Carson replied while handing a piece of chicken to Tails. The two-tailed fox eagerly enjoyed his piece of chicken.

"Man I miss your grilling Carson!" Tails said after finishing his chicken.

"Thanks Tails. Food's Ready!" Carson announced.

"We're coming!" Tikal said. She, Cream, and Blaze placed the finishing touches on their castle and walked back to their table. Rouge finished sunbathing and joined in on the dinner. Knuckles had a fun time surfing and made his back to the group table. Shadow and Nebula looked over at their friends and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Shadow asked his girlfriend.

"Yes I am. Come on babe let's eat!" Nebula said pulling Shadow up. The couple joined their friends for dinner. Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were walking down the beach; just enjoying each other's company. The couple stopped to look at the sun setting in the distance.

"It's a beautiful evening." Amy said in Sonic's arms.

"Yes! The perfect moment for me right now." Sonic said. Amy turned back around and looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked slightly confused. Sonic smiled and stared into Amy's jade eyes. Her necklace shining with her eyes as well.

"Amy, we've been together for over a year and I've enjoyed every single moment. I love seeing you smile every day and I couldn't ask for a better girl." Sonic began to speak.

"I know Sonic. Our love grew stronger every single day. I never want to leave your side for a single moment." Amy replied. That's all Sonic needed to hear from Amy.

"That all I need to hear Amy." Sonic said as he pulled out a small, black box. "Remember when I said until the day I finally collapse, I will never fall. Well Amy, in order for me to fulfill my destiny I need a commitment from you." Sonic said as he got down on one knee and opened the box. Amy gasped as she saw what was inside the small, black box; a sapphire engagement ring.

"Amy Rose, I want you by my side until the final fight. I want you to finally collapse with me in the very end. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Sonic asked. Amy began to cry tears of joy as she hugged Sonic.

"Yes Sonic! I will marry you!" Amy cried in joy. Sonic also had tears of joy in his eyes as he placed the ring on the finger of his fiancé. Amy smiled as the jewel sparkled just like her necklace and eyes. The two hedgehogs share a loving kiss; very happy they are finally getting married. After what seemed like forever, the two hedgehogs broke the kiss and smiled.

"Are you ready to go tell our friends?" Ay asked her fiancé.

"After you my lady." Sonic said leading his future wife. The two made their way to the rest of the gang and announced their engagement. To say the gang was very happy and excited is a huge understatement. The gang congratulated the couple's engagement and they were even more happy when Sonic announced Tails as his best man and Cream as Amy's maid of honor.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Blaze announced happily. The gang cheered in unison as Carson and Hugo clinked their bottles of Sprite.

"A toast to Mr. and Mrs. Sonic the hedgehog!" Hugo announced.

"Cheers!" The gang said unison. This will be the best wedding ever!

 **The Wedding Day**

Today was Sonic and Amy's wedding day. Tails was his best man and Knuckles, Silver, Carson, and Hugo were the groomsmen. Cream was the maid of honor and Blaze, Nebula, and Rouge were bridesmaids. Tikal was of course the priest, and this time she was very excited. Sonic waited with his friends for Amy to walk down the aisle.

"Nervous buddy?" Tails asked.

"No. Just wished I should have done this a long time ago." Sonic said smiling.

"Hey it's a small wedding. No Eggman, no crazy bitches, and no Scourge. Just you, your friends, and the girl you will spend the rest of your life with." Silver replied. Soon, the music begins to play as Sonic saw Shadow walk Amy down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress and Sonic didn't look half bad in his tuxedo.

"Congrats man." Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

"You deserve it." Hugo said quietly.

"Thanks guys." Sonic quietly replied. Amy reached Tikal and Sonic as Shadow joined the other groomsmen. Before he joined in, he whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Take good care of her." Shadow whispered.

"I will." Sonic replied. After Shadow joined the other boys, Tikal began her speech.

"Dearly beloved. We are gather here today to join Sonic and Amy in holy matrimony." Tikal began. Sonic and Amy wrote down their own vows and read them to each other. Each one shed a tear of happiness after hearing the vows. Tikal finally came to the end of the speech.

"Do you Sonic take Amy Rose to be your wife for the rest of your life?" Tikal asked Sonic.

"I do." Sonic said.

"And do you Amy take Sonic to be your husband for the rest of your life?" Tikal asked Amy.

"Yes I do." Amy said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tikal announced. Sonic and Amy leaned in a shared a sweet, loving kiss. All of their friends cheered and applauded in happiness for the new husband and wife. After sharing their kiss, Sonic and Amy slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Until the day I collapse." Amy said.

"I will never fall." Sonic finished. This was the best day for Sonic and all of his friends. The day Sonic finally married his true love Amy Rose.

 **The End Everyone!**


End file.
